1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to methods of mounting and positioning loudspeakers, and, more particularly, to a loudspeaker mounting system employing flexible arms to facilitate the convenient positioning of loudspeakers.
2. Background Information
Due in part to the widespread use of multimedia software and the availability of audio content over the Internet, the use of audio systems in conjunction with computersxe2x80x94particularly personal computer systemsxe2x80x94continues to rise in popularity. As a result an increasing number of computer users are configuring their systems with audio systems including loudspeakers, soundcards, disc player/recorders, DVD players, MP3 software players and other audio/video related peripherals, plug-ins and software. As popularity of audio for computers has increased, higher quality sound and computer surround sound systems have also become important.
In some instances, the audio systems selected are the products provided with the multimedia system. Most new computers sold to consumers now include some kind of audio system as original equipment. However, the Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) speakers supplied by the computer manufacturer are often limited in terms of performance; that is, they are typically of low quality. To satisfy the demand for better quality audio, more computer manufacturers are now offering upgraded audio components, such as better quality loudspeakers and surround sound packages, to their customers as options with the purchase of new computers. In addition, customers can now choose from many higher quality aftermarket loudspeaker systems and soundcards to improve the audio performance of their computers.
Such loudspeakers (whether OEM or after-market) are typically affixed to the sides of the computer monitor or are built in to the monitor, CPU case or keyboard. These arrangements are convenient, in that they tend to maximize the use of scarce desk space and often place the speakers in a better acoustic location. Alternatively, and as is particularly the case with many after-market loudspeakers, the speakers are configured to be placed on the desktop.
In those known systems where the speakers are affixed to the computer system, the speakers are generally attached to the sides of the computer monitor, often using hangers, clips, or other types of hardware. These systems, however, are limited to, among other things, the wide variety of monitor sizes and shapes available. That is, mounting hardware which is fashioned to be used with monitors having a particular range of sizes, profiles, surface textures, and other design characteristics, is not likely to work with a large portion of the systems purchased by consumers. This is particularly the case with new systems employing modern features such as flat-panel displays and the like. Stated another way, the mechanisms for mounting loudspeakers to a monitor are not standard from one manufacturer to another, and many monitors have no facility at all for mounting loudspeakers.
As a result, upgrade loudspeaker options and aftermarket computer loudspeakers are usually designed to sit directly on the desk top, or some other surface. This often contributes to desk top clutter and forces the computer user to surrender precious space on their desktop. In addition, the desk top location may degrade performance if the loudspeakers are not tall enough or are obscured by other items on the desk.
One popular loudspeaker configuration is the so called xe2x80x9csubwoofer-satellitexe2x80x9d system This system uses two small satellite speakers for the mid and upper range of the two stereo channels and adds a small xe2x80x9csubwooferxe2x80x9d to handle the mono blended lower frequencies from the two channels. The satellite speakers require very little desk space, and the subwoofer, due to its non-directional sonic characteristics, may be placed on the floor or tucked away out of sight. While this arrangement offers some advantages, the desktop placement of the satellite speakers still increases desktop clutter and often tends to reduce the overall acoustic performance of the system. In addition, the numerous wires required to connect the subwoofer, the two satellites, and the computer system, also contribute to clutter. The situation becomes worse for surround sound systems which may include two rear channel loudspeakers, a center channel loudspeaker and a subwoofer in addition to the usual front left and right loudspeakers. Finding a place for the rear channel or surround loudspeakers is probably the most difficult problem for anyone who wants surround sound with their computer.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problem of where to put computer loudspeakers. Aftermarket add-on kits are available for attaching speakers to monitors. However, there is no guarantee that a particular mounting kit will work with any given combination of speakers and/or the computer monitor, in part, due to the lack of any standardized features which would facilitate loudspeaker mounting.
While odd speaker arrangements are known, such as for example, the combined lamp and loudspeaker arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,661, issued Feb. 9, 1960 to Messeas, Jr., such arrangements would not readily facilitate the convenient placement of loudspeakers, in most practical applications, let alone the flexible and convenient placement of computer loudspeakers. Moreover, the teachings of the ""661 patent would not readily suggest the convenient placement of loudspeakers, particularly those having enhanced performance, over a broad range of locations.
Systems are therefore needed in order to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art. Specifically, there exists a long felt need for a loudspeaker mounting system which enables conservation of desk space and allows convenience and flexibility in speaker placement and orientation.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings of the prior art by providing mounting systems which employ one or more devices configured with flexible arms to enable a space-efficient, flexible method of positioning loudspeakers. While the way in which the present invention addresses the prior art disadvantages will be described in greater detail hereinbelow, in general, a mounting system in accordance with various aspects of the present invention includes a flexible arm having a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is attached to a loudspeaker, the second end is fixed to a surface, and one or more wires are disposed therein for providing audio signals to the loudspeaker. The various configurations which can be obtained through use of such a mounting system are numerous and various modifications of the preferred embodiments disclosed herein will be suggested to the skilled artisan in light of the following detailed description; these and other modifications are intended to be within the scope of the present invention.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, one end of the flexible arm includes a bracket permitting wall-mounting of the arm, which may include an amplifier assembly.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a pair of loudspeakers connected via corresponding flexible arms are configured to be desk mounted or removably attached to a computer monitor. Various attachment mechanisms are possible.
For example, in one embodiment of the present invention small left and right loudspeakers comprising at least one transducer and a suitable enclosure are mounted respectively on the first ends of first and second (e.g. left and right) flexible arms of sufficient length and of such a design that they can be flexibly configured, preferably by hand, to take whatever shape is required to hold the loudspeakers in the desired position indefinitely. The other second end of each flexible arm is preferably attached to a mounting device or mounting base, depending on the intended configuration. For example, the intended application may involve connection of the loudspeaker to a computer system and/or in proximity to a computer monitor. If the system is being supplied as original equipment (OEM) with a computer and monitor which permits attachment of loudspeakers to the monitor, the mounting device may attach the flexible arms directly to the monitor or to loudspeakers which can be attached to the monitor. In case the system is intended to sit on a surface such as a desk top or for wall mounting, a suitable weighted base or wall bracket can be attached to the non-loudspeaker end of each flexible arm.
In accordance with various other aspects of the present invention, various speaker and sound mixing systems may be incorporated into the mounting systems of the present invention. For example, the flexible arms may be provided with internal signal conducting devices to enable transmission of the electrical signals from a suitable amplifier to the mounted loudspeakers, and/or they may be suitably configured, for example by being partially hollow, to contribute to the enclosure volume of the loudspeakers. In addition, subwoofer systems for reproducing sounds below the frequency range of the mounted loudspeakers may also be included as part of the system. Where the mounting system of the present invention is used to facilitate surround sound, or in other desirable applications, the flexible arms and/or the mounting systems of the present invention may be provided with internal signal conducting devices for transmitting the electrical signals from an amplifier in a desirable manner. Suitable electrical mixing devices, and/or analog or digital signal processing devices may also be used to modify the electrical signal sent to the various mounted loudspeakers employing well known audio virtualization techniques to alter their apparent position, to, for example, provide an improved surround sound experience.